


Countless Times

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Heeseong - Freeform, It's just soft and cute, Kissing, M/M, Mixnine - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Questionable writing stylle, Rated to be Safe, Seungjun is mentioned for like a hot second, what is dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: "Heejun caught Inseong’s eyes one more time and was surprised to see not a hint of the quiet, frenzied uncertainty he felt gripping him by the back of the neck. Inseong was so close he could feel the warmth of his soft exhales brush his face. He felt like he needed to move, to shake off the tingling at the base of his skull, to do something. The unusual silence between them felt like a question he had the answer to. "Sharing space and laughter have always come naturally to Heejun and Inseong. Other things eventually come naturally to them as well.





	Countless Times

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head last night after a few days of feeling soft about these two. I haven't written in so long I just wanted to put something out there so here it is. Kind of a drabble but then more words happend. Enjoy.
> 
> Not Beta'd

They had been in this exact scenario countless times before. Huddled together in a hallway, in the backseat of a van, in one of their bunks, waiting for the others to finish packing up before heading off. They would normally be chuckling over some variety clip on Heejun’s phone, easily sharing intimate space if not leaning against each other. Then they’d look up and they would catch each other's eyes for a moment before returning their focus to the screen.  
  
This time wasn’t like those countless other times. Worn down by the extra work that accompanied participating in a survival show, they had managed to gravitate together again in the midst of a longer break period. Their elder hyung was occupied with his endless socialization amongst the other contestants while they wandered away from the noise. Convenience found them in a small water fountain area that recessed into the wall of an empty hallway, standing close, heads ducked together while they snickered and chattered mindlessly about some news article. Both boys were sweaty and heavy-limbed. A familiar state.

  
This time, when Inseong made a clever point that Heejun wouldn’t remember later, and when Heejun looked up with a smile to acknowledge it and respond, things slowed. Nothing about the moment set it apart from the hundreds of others they’d shared that would justify why Heejun couldn't look away. Why the familiar warmth radiating off Inseong’s body and the homely scent of his lavender moisturizer mixed with sweat were suddenly at the forefront of his perception. His brain stuttered. The unusual quietness slipped to the front of his awareness too, and Heejun’s lips parted reflexively to fill it, but whatever words he had were caught in his throat when Inseong’s eyes darted down at the movement.   
  


Still fixed on Inseong’s face and cheeks growing warm, he nervously licked his lips preparing to try once more before again drawing blank. He had no clue what they’d even been talking about. He couldn't focus on anything but Inseong’s focused gaze on his mouth and their suddenly relevant proximity. The space separating them that was shrinking. As if to share a secret they were gradually leaning more into each others space, their bodies naturally tilting in. Something rational in Heejun's mind reminded him that they’d been closer, much closer than this before. Memories of all those times crowded behind his eyes for a second too. Compounding on each other. This was wildly different from a tight backhug or afternoon nap together on the couch.

Heejun caught Inseong’s eyes one more time and was surprised to see not a hint of the quiet, frenzied uncertainty he felt gripping him by the back of the neck. Inseong was so close he could feel the warmth of his soft exhales brush his face. He felt like he needed to move, to shake off the tingling at the base of his skull, to do something. The unusual silence and stillness between them felt like a question he had the answer to. 

  
They met halfway and Heejun’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentleness and warmth as Inseong’s mouth pressed against his own. For the long moment Heejun’s mind went blank while his heartbeat thudded in his eardrums and the hand he held his phone up in went lax at his side. Inseong exhaled sharply through his nose. A second passed without movement and Inseong drew back just a bit, just enough. Heejun peeked up at him through his eyelashes for the two seconds it took for them to seemingly come to a wordless agreement, kissing again like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their lips moving together properly this time.

  
Inseong’s left hand came to rest on his cheek, both as support that Heejun greedily leaned into and a steady pressure encouraging him to tilt his head more. Heejun stepped in closer, resting uncertain palms on firm shoulders while Inseong’s unoccupied hand came to hold his waist, gently pulling him the rest of the way to press against him while he nipped at his lower lip. Everything was Inseong, Inseong, Inseong from where his nose pressed into the older boy’s cheek to where his side tingled warm under the heat of his hand. Easily opening his mouth when Inseong kissed him deeper, held him closer, still slow and meticulous.

It must have went on for minutes. Long enough for Inseong’s low hums to replace his heartbeat and the gut-curling slide of his tongue to substitute for his thoughts. Natural in the way that so many things had been with Inseong. Easier than it should be. The world fell away around them just like it had anytime he had the older boy’s full attention.

The sharp sound of a door opening and shutting down the hall and around a corner made them jump. Suddenly the rest of the world came back to Heejun in a millisecond. The low hum of the AC, the loudness of their semi-labored breathing, the soreness in his legs from practice all returned full force. Inseong’s head shot up too, back straightening. His hand had only instinctively tightened on Heejun’s waist while the other had come to rest at the back of his neck where the younger boy had reflexively ducked into his chest.

Quiet and still, the boys listened to the footsteps fade with distance. After another moment of silence they both turned to face each other again and subsequently broke out into mad cackling upon making eye contact again. Whether it be from the jolt of adrenaline, the slightly bewildered look on the others face, or a combo of both, Heejun found himself slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor as he laughed, Inseong leaning over above him also trying to catch his breath.   
  
“Y-your face!” Heejun managed before another round of wheezy giggles escaped him. Giddy and warm, lips still tingling. Inseong’s eyes were wide and incredulous as his laughs slowly died down, his open mouthed smile seemingly affixed to his face.

  
“My face? You look like you’ve been eating hot peppers!” He offered a hand and hauled Heejun back to his feet. 

The singers leaned against the wall beside the water fountains, arms pressed alongside each other while they got their breathing back under control. A calm, compatible silence settling for a moment before their designated pagers lit up at the same time. The 5 minute warning before group practice would reconvene. Inseong groaned.

“Ah that didn’t even feel like a break! I got worked up again anyways!” He whined and slumped for emphasis as Heejun succumbed to another round of silly giggles at his antics. Inseong struggled to contain himself too, short chuckles escaping between words.

“Hey, no more-“ a laugh “of that! No no” another “I’m not getting back to practice-” a snort “-out of breath!”

As if to show his determination Inseong swung an arm around Heejun’s shoulders and started walking them in the direction of their rooms. Heejun could only laugh harder, giving up hiding it behind his hand as he allowed himself to be lead down the hallway. He watched as Inseong avoided looking at him, holding back his mirth with a red face and proud smile. He might've teased the older boy about how obviously flustered he was, had he not been preoccupied with his own thoughts of maybe kissing him again. As if reading his mind Inseong pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder, eyes still straight ahead. It really couldn't be this easy, there was no way.

They’d been in this exact scenario countless times before. Returning to the world arm in arm and full of new energy. Heejun's laughter fully died down as they rejoined the others, who were bustling and loud and pulling them into conversation, not yet returning to their individual rooms. Inseong’s arm tightened around his shoulders. Heejun pressed in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit more floaty and I feel out of character for how I usually try to write but it was for fun so. 
> 
> LMK what you thought about it! I'm so uncertain about my writing these days, any form of feedback would really help. Criticism included. Thanks!


End file.
